


Fated Mates

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron Dingle/Jackson Walsh - Freeform, Alcohol Poisoning, Alpha Robert Sugden, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Jealous Robert Sugden, M/M, Oblivious, Omega Aaron Dingle, Protective Robert Sugden, Soulmates, break ups, gotta include that hospital scene obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Aarons happy living a life with Jackson, his omega boyfriend. He has yet to present and when he does, he's disappointed to have presented as an omega. Aaron will do anything to change his DNA despite it being impossible, still, he tries.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	Fated Mates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest. Even i don't know what's going on in this fic...

The common age for anyone to present as their subgender usually ranged around the teenage years, sixteen to eighteen, anytime later than that and you were considered a late bloomer. Aaron was one of those to his dismay. He already knew what he wanted to present as, an alpha because who wouldn't? They were considered to be top of the pyramid, top of all the classes in the world. They were given great jobs, dominated over everybody and used it to take over everything really. Nobody ever messed with them because it was a losing battle so why try?

One thing he didn't want to be was an omega, the lowest of the low as everyone put them, they had no purpose but to breed and mate and breed and mate and become a stay at home mum or dad. Jobs were rare for them, except cleaning and cooking ones because apparently that was what an omegas skill excelled in. They were constantly made fun of and the only way to leave them alone was i the omega had either the scent of an alpha or they were mated.

"Aaron! I won't tell you again! Paddy has to go soon!"

Oh yeah, Paddy, his stepdad who had to be the wimpiest beta he had ever met. Betas were pretty damn lucky if Aaron thought about it. They had no worries really, they were considered 'normal' since they gave off no scent, didn't go through anything like heats or ruts and had no problem getting jobs since they had no subgender. If he didn't present as an Alpha, he would prefer to be an Omega.

He grabbed his backpack that he hadn't cleared out since the start of his college and he sprayed on some deodorant before stepping out. Jackson would probably complain about the overwhelming scent later, but he didn't care right now, the shower had been broken for a week now and the damn plumber refused to fix it properly. Heading downstairs, he scrunched his face up at the sight of his mother and stepfather sharing gushy disgusting moments with their mouths and-ok yuck, he didn't need to hear them aswell.

"Can't you do that somewhere else?"

Chas pulled away from Paddy and rolled her eyes.

"Don't like it, you know where the door is"

"Hmm, i mean I would move out, but my mother refuses to give me money to do so"

"Oh really? Maybe the mother is sick of lending her eighteen year old son a fiver everyday because he can't stick with a job"

Aaron rolled his eyes and made a face when she turned around to grab said five pound note. Once that was handed to him, he shoved it in his pocket and Paddy turned and awkwardly smiled.

"Well, i'll be heading off then, hug? No? Ok then, handshake at leas-no? Ok"

Paddy rambled off as per usual and Aaron put him out of his misery by giving the beta a handshake. Paddy said his goodbyes again and again until Aaron was literally pushing him out the door and he ignored his mothers glare. He grabbed a packet of ready salted and opened it and Chas opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

"It's a normal breakfast for a poor college student"

"Hmm"

Aaron mumbled his own goodbyes and walked out, silently praying he had missed the bus so he could catch the late one. Showing up to his classes early meant dealing with all the idiots who just loved to brag and boast about their titles, about their genders. In his class, there were at least two omegas and seven Alphas and four betas. One of the betas consisted of his best friend Adam and since he was a mummys boy, he got a ride to his college everyday from his mother. Yeah he could have gotten a ride too, but Moira still hadn't forgiven him for throwing up in one of the stables in her farm because he had drank too much. She was even more furious when Aaron had revealed the next morning that he had left Adam in the middle of the countryside somewhere when they were both absolutely steaming.

While he waited for the bus, he looked up at the clouds and mentally cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella or jacket with him, stupid british weather changing constantly. He only had his usual black hoodie and that wasn't waterproof obviously. Fuck.

"Aaron Dingle early for the bus for once? Keep this up and people might think you want to go to class"

Double fuck.

He held back an annoyed groan, knowing that would only egg on the annoying voice even more and he bit his tongue and looked to his right. He rolled his eyes.

"Keep talking to me Robert and people might think you fancy me or summat"

Robert chuckled at that and moved to stand beside Aaron under the bus shelter. He had a proper jacket with a hood and Aaron only told his brain to shut up because Robert just had to be stupidly organised didn't he?

"Still not presented yet then?"

"Still not got my hint yet then?"

"Alright, chill out, don't get your little pan-"

"Robert!"

The alpha shut up at Aarons glare and settled on an annoying smile. God Aaron hated him. If he was told to describe what an Alpha was, Robert would probably be the first person on his mind, tall and an annoying thorn in his side. Robert with his stupid height and stupid blonde hair and-

"Was your boyfriend over last night or something? Jacob?"

"It's Jackson, and no, he wasn't"

Robert frowned at that and took a step closer to Aaron, sniffing the air with a confused face and he continued to do it. Aaron looked at him as if he was crazy and suddenly felt self conscious, his shower was broken so obviously he mus'tve stunk, he didn't need Robert to remind him though. He didn't even think of packing a can of deodorant, he would probably stop at a shop and pick one up for a cheap price during his lunch break or something. When he felt Roberts fringe tickling his cheek, he yelped and shoved him away.

"What you doing?! Personal space, yeah?"

"You sure your boyfriend wasn't over?"

"I think i'd remember if he was!"

Robert hummed and Aaron held his hand out for the bus to stop. When it did, he paid the fare and sat down, shoving his backpack on the empty seat beside his. When he did that though, Robert only picked it up and shoved the heavy bag on Aarons lap and Aaron punched his shoulder because oww! He's pretty sure the corner of his hardback covered book just hit his-

Robert was back in his personal space again, nose pushing it's way closer to his shoulder and he elbowed him hard.

"Seriously! You perv!"

A woman on the bus standing with a pram in front of her only glared at the two and Robert blushed before nudging Aaron.

"You can't shout that on public transport idiot. In all seriousness Aaron, you smell different"

"Yeah well the showers broken isn't it? We don't have a tub and stupid plumber keeps fucking it up everytime he comes over"

Robert opened his bag and offered a can of deodrant to him, Aaron only shoved it away, offended and he scoffed.

"Thanks but no thanks"

"Want my hoodie then?"

"I'd rather die"

The alpha lifted his eyebrows for a second and shoved everything in his bag again and zipped it up.

"Bit dramatic but ok"

Aaron settled for shoving his headphones on and ignoring Roberts unnecessary closeness for the entire of the bus ride. The bus stopped five stops later and Katie stepped on then, all blonde and pearly white teeth and Robert nudged Aarons side once before moving to go sit at the back with her, his girlfriend. Aaron was so glad that she was a beta since she wasn't able to detect any scents, she probbaly wouldn't appreciate Robert scenting someone else who wasn't her. seven stops after that and Aaron got off, Robert following behind with Katie. Aaron rushed off, dying to escape Roberts weirdness today and he found Jackson sitting on one of thr benches beside the college garden. 

He slipped his headphones off so they curled loosely around his neck and he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hi"

"Hi, you're early"

Aaron rolled his eyes. It wasn't as if he wanted to be late to college, it's just-well, ok yeah he wanted to be late but with good reason! 

Jackson hugged Aaron, his height still making Aaron wonder how on earth he was an omega when he was shorter. Surely there were other Alphas or betas who were shorter than omegas? 

He shrugged the thought off and allowed Jackson to hug him,omegas like him functioned on being touchy all the time and Aaron wondered if he would see what the fuss was when he presented, maybe he would be able to sense things much better rather than guessing blindly like he did all the time. Jackson pulled away from their hug and his smile suddenly dropped.

"You kinda smell like another Al-uhh-why's Robert giving me death glares?"

Aaron turned around and sure enough, there the Alpha was, one arm slung around Katie as she spoke to her group of friends and he was giving them glares. Aaron scoffed and sent him two fingers sticking up before Jackson pulled it down with a laugh.

"Aaron!"

"Ignore him, he's been acting all weird today"

"Oh, ok"

Turns out, it wasn't just Robert who was acting weird. The other idiots in his class were constantly surrounding him, getting in his personal space and the entire thing resulted in Aaron making up some excuse with a fake doctors note and so when he left his lecture, he shot Jackson a text and let him know he was skipping today because he didn't feel well. As much as he loved Jackson, he was too much of a goody two shoes grassing him up to his mum everytime he skipped.

On his way to the bathroom before he left the building, he wasn't surprised to find Robert heading out of the bathroom because you know, the universe loves to fuck with him all the time. The door swung open and Robert froze before Aaron caught sight of some guy behind him buttoning up his shirt. He put two and two together and smirked. Finally, something to blackmail Robert with. The guy left past the two and Robert yanked Aaron in and shut the door.

"Shut up"

Aaron smiled.

"Didn't even say anything"

"Good, and it'll stay like that"

"I don't think you're in the right position to be saying that"

Robert grabbed his arm, opened his mouth to say something only for it to disappear and he frowned at Aaron as if he had just done something wrong. Well,technically he did didn't he? He had just caught Robert Sugden messing about in the boys toilets with a boy, behind Katies back. Aaron was ready to throw a few snarky insults towards Roberts way when the Alpha had let go of his arm and instead, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the bathroom wall.

"What the f-who scented you?!"

Aaron made an attempt to kick him off but Robert only tightened his hold and growled. Actually growled. What the hell?

"Go on, what Alpha scented you?!"

"What the fuck Robert, get off!"

"Who?!"

Aaron knew for a fact that he wasn't scented by an Alpha since Jackson was literally an Omega so it would have been impossible for that to be on him. The only Alphas that could have been near him would have been the guys in his class but even thye couldn't have scented him, at least not properly. Maybe their own scents lingered on him because they were so close to him?

"I don't know! Just, i have a class with Alphas too you know! What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't even try and tell Jackson, he won't believe that i've actua-"

Robert let go of him then and Aaron rubbed his shoulders. He watched the blomde Alpha take a step back and take a few deep breaths, his palm covering his face until his breath slowed. Aaron didn't like Robert, not really since he found every opportunity to annoy him somehow, but it looked like he was taking a panic attack or something, so he was a bit concerned at least.

"Rob, you ok? Breathe, yeah?"

Robert nodded and unzipped his hoodie and handed it over to Aaron.

"Don't believe me all you want, but you really need to go home, like right now because you seriously stink"

Aaron took back everything he thought earlier. Now he couldn't give a shit if Robert had a panic attack, hopefully he choked too. Before he could reject the hoodie, Robert had literally thrown it at him, leaving him with no option but to catch it so it didn't hit him. Ever been hit in the face with the zip of a hoody? That shits painful.

"I told you our shower-"

"It's not your shower, it's your-i think you're presenting"

"What? Well, ok then? I'm gonna be an Alpha so don't worry too much about it"

"No, you smell like an omega instead"

Aaron swore the world froze for a second. An omega? Him? No, Roberts nose must be broken or something, no way could he be an omega of all things. He was short, yeah,but that didn't necessarily mean he was an omega! He couldn't be, Jakcson was an omega and the only way to stay in a relationship with him would be if he presented as an Alpha or if he remained a normal beta, he wasn't an omega! He hated Alphas too, their egotistical perosnalities and-

He swallowed back a lump in his throat. He wanted to believe that Robert was just messing with him because he usually did these kind of stupid pranks but it clicked.

The alphas in his classroom surrounding him all day, getting way too close for comfort despite them usually keeping their distance and staying away from the moody teen. They always stayed away, they always stayed away, what the hell? Robert had to be fucking with him, right?

"You're joking right? Rob, this isn't funny, if you're seriou-"

"I'm not messing around Aaron! Shove that on and i'll walk you to the bus, yeah?"

"What?! Fuck you Robert! Don't tell me what to do!"

Robert grabbed onto Aarons wrist and squeezed only for Aaron to yank it out of his grip. Robert grit his teeth, his alpha inside him took over for a brief second and he growled.

And, something about that just made that little feeling in Aarons stomach clench tight, create a lump in his throat and forcibly made his own body recoil from the sound. A whimper escaped his throat and he slapped a hand over his mouth, shocked at the sound that just came out of him there. What the hell was happening? Why did Robert suddenly look so scary and intimidating? He found his body betraying him because before he knew what he was doing, he nodded and slipped the hoodie on over his own. It was a little uncomfortable since two baggy hoodies didn't feel overly amazing in a college bathroom with all the heating on.

"Right, come on, I'll get my stuff and we'll go"

Aaron nodded silently, not wanting to experience that same feeling when Robert raised his voice ever so slightly and growled. What did he even do anyways? Why did he feel scared of that? He followed Robert out of the bathroom since the older had held onto his arm and pulled him gently through the hallways,hurriedly rushing to his own classroom. Aaron waited outside as Robert made up some lie about a family emergency and rushed back out with a sigh.

"Thank god i've got perfect attendance"

Aaron hummed and nodded when a sudden pang had hit his head and he winced. He felt something uncomfortable crawl up his stomach and he grit his teeth. Robert noticed and reached an arm around to help Aaron stand since he hunched over and Aaron whimpered again, top teeth gnawing onto his bottom lip.

"Why the fuck do I-ahh!"

"Yeah, it's bound to hurt for you, come on"

Robert helped him out the college building and rushed them both towards the bus stop outside the building. They sat at the bus shelter for a while, waiting in silence until Robert felt something hard against his shoulder and noticed Aaron rubbing the side of his head into it. He groaned and Robert felt his forehead with the back of his hand. Shit, now he was getting a fever? Didn't Aaron know he was going to present soon?

He couldn't really do anything though, he ha done as much as he could, covering Aaron in his own alpha scent and offering extra scent if he wanted more. The bus came soon and Robert shoved them both on, keeping Aaron close to him the entire time. They sat at the back, Robert keeping an arm around Aarons shoulders, keeping him close as Aaron eventually drifted off in his arms. He could still hear him whining and the longer the bus journey continued, Aarons whines suddenly grew louder and his fever grew hotter and hotter. 

Still, Robert comforted him as best as he could and he kept him close. He smiled at the thought of an embarassed and angry Aaron next week when he was in his better mind, how embarassed he would be to have went through this. He couldn't wait to tease the cute little omega about-

Wait

Shit

Cute?

That was new. Since when did Aaron give off 'cute' vibes? 

He gave off the vibe of a raging pitbull like ninety percent of the time. It was just his new scent, that was all, just the scent, just the scent, just the scent...

When the never ending bus journey ended, Robert helped Aaron off the bus, finding his own footwork to be a bit wobbly since the newly presented omega was clinging to him like a koala bear. He noticed a few people in the village sending them weird looks and no doubt would they be the gossip by the end of today or starting tomorrow. He took Aaron straight to the pub and helped him in through the back when a raging Chas stormed through and she gave them a weird look. One whiff of her son and she literally pulled Aaron away from Robert.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Robert scoffed. What did she think he was doing?

"Helping?! You're welcome by the way!"

She looked at the pair, calmer now and she kissed the top of Aarons head gently.

"Poor baby, come on...oh, is this...?"

She motioned to the hoodie he was wearing and Robert nodded.

"Yeah, i just wanted to-"

Aaron whined and stepped forwards towards Robert, the nearest Alpha, his scent pulling him over.

"Robert, don't go...Rob..."

Robert rubbed the top of Aarons head for a second and Chas pulled him in for another hug, letting her son whine into her embrace. Robert nodded to her and turned to leave when she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you"

"Yeah"

..............

Robert passed out that night while catching up on his business assignment. He woke up with his neck aching and rubbed it with a wince. Stretching, he felt a sudden burn on the back of his neck and decided to head downstairs and grab an ice pack or something. He pressed it against the painful burning feeling, but when he removed it to check in the mirror, his eyes widened and he blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Maybe he was just tired or something, too much college work messing with his brain. Todays events were insane enough without-

He removed his hand again and gasped.

It was still there.

Some weird shaped mark, shaped like a circle but with gaps in between. No. Surely this couldn't be?

The knock on the bathroom door made him jump and he shouted at Andy to just wait and why he was even up at this time in the morning. Stupid Andy.

He kept the icepack on the mark, hiding it when he shoved past Andy and the older Alpha only glared at Robert.

"What you in a mood for?"

"Juts shut up Andy!"

He slammed the door to his bedroom shut and sat on the bottom of his bed and took a few deep calming breaths. In. Out. In. Out. What the hell was happening to him? Why did he have this stupid mark? 

He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what this was.

A soulmate mark for his fated mate.

But it meant someone else had this exact same mark and he wasn't sure what to feel about it. Was it Katie? That stupid fling in the bathroom? The other many flings he had behind her back?

He paled.

Was it Aaron?

..............

Truthfully, Robert didn't see Aaron until his entire presenting stage had finished which took up to just over a week. Aaron stepped out of bed when he felt like his body was no longer dead weight and he grabbed a glass of water from downstairs and had another glass and another and another. On his fourth glass, his mum walked in and she gave him a weird look.

"Oh, Aaron!"

"I know, i'm thirsty though"

"No, it isn't that. You're just...you look different. Don't worry too much bout it, it's not a bad thing, it's just surprising is all"

"What are you on about?"

"You haven't looked in the mirror then?"

Aaron narrowed his eyes at her and rushed upstairs to the bathroom and stood on the toilet pan for a full view of his body on the mirror. Oh. Ok, maybe he saw a slight difference?

Slight was an understatement. He was still wearing just a t-shirt and shorts and Roberts hoodie because the scent brought him comfort. Gone were the muscles in his legs, now slim and toned, his stomach was soft, hips wide and a smaller waist. No wonder he felt in pain for that entire week there. Overall, he looked slimmer, fuck, he really did turn into an omega didn't he? 

He pulled at his face, thumb and fingers pinching his cheeks. No. No way! Seriously?! An omega of all things?

He prayed it was a dream or some messed up hallucination that felt too real to-oh screw it. Who was he kidding? He presented as an omega and that was it...

On top of that, he also gained some weird mark on his forearm too, some circle with gaps in it. He wasn't sure what that meant if he was honest.

When he left the bathroom, he heard his mum on the phone with the college and he locked his own room door shut with a huff. Jackson had set him endless texts, one after the other asking how he was and how he couldn't wait to see his new Alpha self. Guilt tripped it's way into Aarons stomach, he was supposed to be an Alpha to stay with Jackson, become a mated pair when they were older. Two omegas together was unheard of, biologically it didn't work if they hoped to continue a sexual relationship after all.

Aaron had a future ahead of him, mechanics all the way, fixing super cool cars for celebrities galore! Now he was an omega, there was no way of that happening, no way of that becoming a thing. He would e stuck with the role of a cleaner or a cook or-

Would he become so desperate in the future that he would seriously pt himself as a stripper?

He shook his head, refusing to even think if anything remotely similar to that.

No way would he continue to live as an omega, fuck that, no way. He sent a text to a number he had blocked when he first met Jackson and he waited in anticipation for a response. When he saw no response, he clicked his tongue in annoyance and decided to get dressed and head to Davids. He made sure to wear extra layers despite the weather being warm and when he sprayed some deodorant, he covered his nose and started flapping his hand about, trying to fan the overpowering smell away. No wonder Jackson hated it whenever he put on deodorant.

"Mum i'm just heading to the shops!"

"Pick me up a pint of milk, yeah?! And make sure you're wearing layers!"

"I know!"

He left through the back and stomped down the road until he stopped at the shops and hesitated. David was an Alpha, and he wasn't sure how he felt about being in the same room as an Alpha, especially if he was alone. But he was mated, so would he be affected by his scent? 

No. He had to stop overthinking. David was a cool guy who was a bit awkward and cringy sometimes, but he was a nice person in general, he shouldn't be stereotypical when it came to Alphas, especially against David. He stepped in the shops and grabbed a jug of milk from the fridge quickly and was glad there wasn't anybody else around. David wasn't there either weirdly enough. He waited by the counter for David to return and even called out his name once and waited. He grabbed an energy bar sitting on a food stand and waited even more when a weight suddenly draped itself over his back and he froze.

Somehow he was able to scent that it was an Alpha, an unfamiliar one. He didn't recognize it so it must've been someone different.

"Fuck, newly presented omegas smell amazing..."

Aaron was ready to elbow him away, especially when the alpha pressed himself even closer, but then David had come out from the back and frowned.

"Excuse me, i don't appreciate you hassling my customers like that, get out, now"

The alpha scoffed but then David picked up his phone and he glared.

"Get out before i call-"

The alpha scoffed, let go and muttered a load of curses under his breath and left. Aaron let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and David put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You ok? Sorry Aaron, that stuff just happens you know? But I definitely don't tolerate that-"

"Can i just pay for my damn milk and leave?"

David made an oh shape with his mouth and nodded, took the money off Aaron and he dashed off, not bothering to get his energy bar in the end. The universe definitely hated him because as soon as he stepped out the shop door, Robert was there and he rushed towards Aaron with a small wave.

"Hey!"

Aaron groaned. He didn't want to deal with anymore annoying Alphas right now, especially after that stupid guy just there.

"Aaron hold up!"

Robert caught up to him and smiled, only to step back a little, sensing the omega needed space somehow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just want space"

"Ok, uhh, did everything go ok then? With...you know? Presenting?"

Aaron dropped the jug of milk and grabbed Robert by the front of his shirt and twisted. He wasn't sure why he was so angry all of a sudden, but the events of an entire week of hell and then experiencing something as terrible as that already, despite being new to this entire thing caught up to him. He hated being an omega. He wouldn't be able to live the life he wanted and the fact that he felt weak and defenseless over an alphas words made him want to just curl up and die.

"I'm not an omega ok? Breathe a single word of what happened and i'll smash your face in, got it?!"

"What?! Aaron, you can't be se-!"

He stopped talking when he looked down at Aarons arm, the omegas hoodie sleeve falling down and revealing an all too familiar looking mark that-

"Oh my god"

Aaron shoved him off then and walked away, picking up the probably burst milk and stormed off with a huff. No way was he going to be an omega, he would find someway to alter his scent, if it meant burning his own nose off so he could handle the overpowering scent of deodrant, then so it would be. Robert only stood there as he rubbed the side of his neck that he covered with a scarf and his sisters concealer. No way...was he seriously seeing that right, or was it a dream?

Aaron shoved the leaking milk in the fridge, stormed upstairs and sprayed another cloud of deodorant on him. He coughed a couple of times and squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to rid himself of that stupid alphas scent. David would probably tell Chas at some point, he didn't want to deal with it. He didn't want his mum to go all overprotective mode again. Roberts hoodie stayed underneath his pillow, refusing to admit to himself that his scent calmed him down somehow, it felt comforting.

He just theorised that because Robert was the first Alpha in his sight and presence when he presented, thats why he was comforted by it.

His phone vibrated and he rushed to unlock it quickly, heart hammering in his chest when he read the message. Fuck, he actually replied.

Joshua, a shady alpha who he used to hang around with before he met Jackson but stopped because his mum forced him to see who Joshua really was which was simply a drug dealing alpha who abused his title to get whatever the hell he wanted. 

  
**To Aaron - From Joshua**   
**Oh?**   
**Been a long time**   
**What you needing?**

**To Joshua - From Aaron**   
**Alpha scent inducers**   
**got any or not?**

**To Aaron - From Joshua**   
**Always knew you would be an omega bitch**   
**Got them right here**   
**Double the payment though**

**To Joshua - From Aaron**   
**Don't care**   
**I'm desperate**   
**Meet later today?**

  
.............

  
Needless to say, Robert was pretty surprised to find Aaron and Jackson acting all mushy and gushy with each other the next day at college. He half expected them to break up as soon as Jackson realised that Aaron was now an omega but that didn't look as if that was the case. Maybe they were planning on breaking up but wanted to make their relationship last longer before doing so?

He rolled his eyes at Jacksons obnoxious sounding laugh and hiked his bag up higher when walking past them on the college grounds. Katie was already there, something else that surprised Robert since she usually liked to get on the same bus ride as he did. Katie spoke to her group of friends, laughing at whatever they said and when Robert walked past the gushy couple, he stopped and sent them a weird look. That scent, surely not?

Jackson was definitely an omega, e could smell that.

But the scent that Aaron had previously, his delicious one that entranced him with even the tiniest hint of it, it had gone, now replaced with a bitter copper...

Alpha scent?

What? Surely not. Aaron had literal proof that he was an omega, from his previous scent to the literal mark on his arm that matched his own. Fated mates only happened between Alphas and Omegas, so theres no way Aaron had suddenly turned into an Alpha overnight. No way could this be right. He wasn't an omega, but how?

"Tell me you didn't piss off Robert recently?"

Aaron hummed in confusion and turned around when Jackson continued to stare over his shoulder. He glared at Robert, silently telling him to shut up and turned back around with a shrug.

"Dunno what'sup with him, i didn't do anything though, promise"

Jackson nodded, taking in Aarons apology and then he playfully patted the top of his head and chuckled.

"Now you've presented, you just need to grow now"

"Shut it!"

.............

Katie continued to pester Robert the entire day as to why he was distracted. He didn't eat his lunch but he did spend the entire lunch break spacing in and out of the world, wondering just how it was even possible for him to get himself mixed up with Aaron's scent. He must've been dreaming or something? Maybe the omega scent was actually the fling before Aaron and he just assumed it was him.

It still didn't explain the mark on his arm and on his own neck.

There's no way he could've gotten it mixed up. Even if Aaron had yelled at him to tell him to shut up about being an omega.

"Robert?"

He looked down at Katie who looked genuinely concerned for him. She had a hand on his arm and squeezed lightly.

"What?"

"You feeling ok? You look a little pale"

"Yeah! Yeah i'm fine, just tired. Did you say something before?"

"Mhmm, Chrissies having a party this weekend, come to it with me?"

"Wouldn't miss it"

...............

If Aaron had to pick any weapon right now to end his life, it would be a shotgun, just so he could push the barrel against his head and pull the trigger and his brains would blow out on the new wallpaper his mum put up in the livingroom. He would return as a ghost and haunt his mum and laugh at the stained walls. Why? Because his mum, dear old Chastity had been giving him a lecture since twelve this morning about how he shouldn't get too drunk at the party and how he needed to protect himself however he needed to and how she was considering not letting him go because of his presenting. Despite him reminding her that he was literally going to be nineteen in a few months, she continued to drone on and on.

"Adams going to be there anyways!"

"He's a beta Aaron, what if something-!"

"Mum! Wh-are you just going to keep me locked up in my room like some fairy princess or summat?"

That finally caused her to calm down, breathe and allow him to leave. He bought a pack of six beers at Davids, alongside Adam and the pair caught the bus to head to Chrissies. Jackson texted Aaron already letting him know he was going to be late and to make sure he didn't get too drunk before he showed. Adam questioned the heavy clothing that Aaron chose for tonight, but Aaron claimed he was simply cold.

When they got there however, Aaron rushed off to the bathroom as soon as he stepped in, might as well use the only room with a lock before it ended up full later with drunken horny teens. He pulled out a tiny glass jar with a new syringe and after filling that with the pink coloured liquid, he lifted his t-shirt and stabbed the needle into his stomach with a groan. He shoved it in the bin afterwards and rubbed his small bleeding dot with a wet bit of toilet paper until it stopped. Sitting down on the lid of the toilet pan, he waited for the effects to kick in, waiting until his stomach felt more firm than soft and squishy.

When his stomach did firm up, he took a deep breath and removed a layer from him, allowing his fake alpha scent to spread however it liked. He was still wary about his circle on his arm but anytime he google searched it, it only told him he had ringworm rash or some bug bite, nothing about anything else seemed to come up. As soon as he left the bathroom, he rushed off to find Adam, already finding him standing in the kitchen, unpacking the can of beers. He whooped when spotting Aaron without his many layers and handed him a beer and then his phone.

"Here, take a picture of me will you?"

"You sure it won't take up too much memory? You have a habit of taking a thousand photos anytime you're drunk"

Adam rolled his eyes and lifted the open beer bottle to his mouth, sending a thumbs up to the camera. He laughed when he took the phone off of him and scanned the photo and clinked his bottle against Aarons.

"Not sure what we're toasting, but ok"

"How about we're toasting to you finally blooming eh? No longer a baby!"

Aaron elbowed him with a laugh and took a gulp of his beer. Yeah. To him he supposed...

.................

Four beers and two shots after, Aaron was buzzed, like light footed buzzed where everything had some form of humour to it and everything Adam said just sounded either super smart or hilarious. He took another shot with his random group of drunken friends who he had met like ten minutes ago and wiped the rest that spilled down his chin with the back of his hand. Jackson had showed up earlier but went away to talk to some people he knew and Aaron was left watching Adam ogle over some blonde girl on the other side of the room.

"Ack, no way do i have a shot with her!"

"What? Yeah right, how come?"

"She practically reeks omega, she'll want an alpha, not a beta like me! She'd have more of a chance with you and you're gay!"

"Want me to talk to her for you then?!"

Adam gave him a look that told Aaron that he didn't believe that he'd do it but off he went with a smirk as he tapped the girls shoulder and smiled.

"Hi. Uhh, my mate over there, he's-"

She smiled so big that her front teeth nearly blinded him, how much teeth whitening can one person use?

"Oh my god! I thought this party was just for Alphas, see Julie? I told you there'd be other omegas here!"

Aaron paled at that and took a step back.

"Wh-what? I'm not..."

He nearly dropped the bottle of beer he held in his hands and Adam walked over and looked at them weirdly.

"Sorry ladies, he bothering you?"

Blondie smiled and shook her head whilst Aaron was thinking of a million and one lies to tell if he were to be found out. Not here, how could she tell? Could others tell? He thought he took those inducers, they should've worked! They had been working for a few days now!

"No, the opposite actually. I was just saying how great it is for another omega to be here"

"Omega? But Aarons an Alpha? Aren't you mate?"

Aaron nodded meekly but the girl took one step towards him and sniffed.

"No. Definitely omega. Sure you're not confused?"

Adam opened his mouth in surprise, not sure what to say or how to respond until an arm wrapped around Aarons back and pulled him close.

"Sorry ladies, this gorgeous Alpha is all mines for tonight so we'll just be going then"

Adam and the girls only watched as Jackson pulled Aaron away and Jackson nuzzled close to Aaron and inhaled his scent.

"You still smell amazing, what do you think? Tonight then?"

Aaron gulped as he was dragged to an isolated area in the massive house. Whoever Chrissie was, she was well loaded because he swore this house was probably ten of his own houses. He tried to keep as much distance from Jackson as possible without looking or seeming suspicious but Jackson only continued to leave little kisses across his face, smiling after each one and he sighed. 

"Uhh, tonight? Tonight for what?"

"You know, mating? We said we were gonna do it now you've presented"

"I mean, we're both kinda drunk and..."

Aaron noticed Adam giving him yet another look from across the room and without thinking, he grabbed Jacksons wrist and tugged on it.

"Come on then!"

..................

He should've expected it really, he blamed himself for not presenting as something he wished to be. Why did he seriously think he would be able to mark Jackson as his when they were the exact same? He could pretend to be an alpha all he wanted, but he couldn't physically be an Alpha. He didn't have the genes in his body, the right DNA to pass as one, all he had were dodgy drugs that he wasn't even sure was working now because those girls could scent him. He was glad Adam was a beta, unable to scent him properly.

He wasn't sure whose bedroom he was in either to be honest, definitely a girls judging from the frilly bedding and cream coloured walls. Jackson was practically writing underneath him, neck bared waiting for his mark and Aaron wondered how on earth Jackson wasn't able to sense that he was giving off Omega pheromones rather than Alpha ones. Those girls could sense it, so how come he couldn't? Was it because he had spent so much time around him or something?

"Aaron?"

Aaron looked down at Jackson who was giving him weird looks and he moved to sit up.

"Aaron, you ok?"

He nodded once and then Jackson grinned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends hips and pulled him close only to freeze in his motions. Jackson pulled his hands away and then looked at him weirdly and frowned.

"What?"

"You're...wet?"

Aaron stumbled to his feet, hands covering the back of his jeans and he gulped. Sure enough, his entire backside was starting to dampen, he could feel it starting to slide down the inside of his thighs.

"What? No, it's just..."

"I don't get it, only omegas are able to-have you been lying this whole time?!"

"Don't be an idiot! You'd know if i was lying! Can't you tell by my scent?"

"Well yeah, but you're producing-"

Damnit, he had to come up with a lie, like right now.

"It happens! It's because, uhh, well after i presented, i woke up with this weird mark, you see? My mum says it's normal for newly presented Alphas to have this and have weird things happen with them and stuff..."

He lifted the sleeve of his hoodie and showed Jackson the circles, hoping he would believe the lie, how else was he supposed to explain what that was? And he was bound to see the mark anytime soon anyways, why not use it to his advantage? To his disappointment, Jackson only looked like he was ready to cry and he brought his arms around himself as if he was giving himself a hug.

"Oh my god...Aaron...just tell me the truth already"

"I just did!"

"Stop lying! That's a soulmate mark you dick! You've met your fated mate then?! You should've told me rather than keeping me in the dark!"

"My what?"

"Thanks for leading me on, have fun with your fated mate and thanks for lying to me about your rank too, delete my number yeah?"

He shoved past Aaron and the omega only felt a twinge of pain in his stomach before rushing off to catch up with Jackson. Even if he technically just broke up with him, he didn't want his lies to be spread around, letting everyone know he was now an omega. At least give him a chance to explain why he lied!

He shoved past more people in the house and rushed to grab a hold of Jackson only for the angry omega to pull away and shove him hard.

"Get off already! Liar!"

Jackson scoffed and turned and left through the kitchen door before Aaron could say anything and when he watched Jackson leave, he rubbed his eyes and eyed the beer on the table and cursed to himself. Fuck it. He was getting smashed.

On his fourth straight vodka shot, he held back a burp and laughed to himself as he poured his fifth. A girl offered him a glass of champagne which, oooh, fancy, so why not? He drank a glass of that, tried someones blue coloured drink and went back to his vodka. A hand shook his shoulder and Aaron was ready to swear like a sailor if it turned out to be Adam, he did not need his questions right now.

"Aaron?! You good?!"

Aaron nodded dumbly and looked up at Robert who sported a red cheek. Without thinking, he pushed his palm against Roberts cheek and pulled away. What th-was that supposed to be flirty or something?

"Your face is all red"

"Katie slapped me a few times before she got her friends to do the same"

Aaron laughed and Robert crunched up his nose.

"How much you drank then?"

Aaron downed another shot, well half of it since half spilled down the front of him. He picked up the glass bottle only for Robert to yank it out his hands and he whined childishly.

"Oi..."

"No, come on, i'll help you get home, you're upset about Jackson right?"

"You gonna do something about it then? Team up with him all you like! Ruin my fucking shit life..."

"What?"

Aaron snatched the bottle from Robert and poured another shot. Once that was downed, he started to pour another and Robert grabbed it off him again but Aaron didn't even try to fight back. A pang of pain hit his stomach and he hunched over and groaned. Robert was at his side instantly and he asked what was wrong over and over only for Aaron to choke, cough and vomit right on the floor. Robert was ready to help him up when he vomited again and immediately fell limp on the floor.

......................

Chas wasn't happy. Definitely not happy at all, especially when she got a call from the hospital telling her that her son was in hospital for alcohol poisoning and drug misuse. Still, she stayed the entire night and thanked Robert who was there too, not looking so good himself. He constantly rubbed his neck, claiming it burned everytime he touched it and told her not to worry but then she saw the mark and rubbed his shoulder and told him that his fated mate would have a lot to deal with if they had him as a partner.

He only smiled and then awkwardly revealed that maybe Aaron was actually his fated mate, trying to ease her into the realisation, especially when he showed her Aarons arm and waited for her reaction. She only rubbed her temples in frustration and muttered something about having the most chaotic family in the world.

"Did you know then?"

"Know what?"

"That my son was injecting himself with illegal drugs to change his scent?!"

"I didn't even know those were a thing! Swear!"

She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Did he know that you two are-?"

Robert shook his head and she rubbed his knee gently.

"Ok then. And Jackson?"

"Uhh, i don't know the whole story, but Jackson looked pretty pissed at the party, maybe he found out?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. She wasn't sure how she couldn't sense her own sons scent had changed, did he take the drugs in the house? Or did he only leave it for outside? How did he get it in the first place?

"Oh Aaron...you stupid boy..."

...............

  
"So in the future Mr Dingle, no more binging ok? If you feel that you're struggling to limit yourself to alcohol then-"

Aaron groaned and looked away.

"I'm not an alcoholic, but cheers anyways"

The doctor gave him a stern look before clearing his throat and tightening his grip on the clipboard.

"Well, you're lucky your body rejected those drugs as quickly as it did. Do you have any idea how dangerous they are? There's a reason why they're illegal..."

"Are the police gonna talk to me then?"

"Anyways, with the right prescription, an omega one this time, your body should recover soon"

Aaron nodded and bit his lip for a second before looking up. He was glad his doctor was a beta, glad he didn't feel intimidated by him alone in the room.

"If i continued to take it, what would've happened?"

"Ahh, most likely deteriorating your immune system first, then you would've lost the ability to reproduce and mess up your stomach until it'll have eventually shut down your organs, plus with your fated mark, it would've most likely hurt your fated mate aswell"

Well shit. Good way to be blunt...

He made an ah sound and the doctor asked him briefly if he wanted to see his mum since she was outside. When he nodded, he left and Chas stormed in with a huff. She hugged him tight and then smacked his head before clinging to him once more.

"Stupid, what did you do all that for? Didn't i tell you to not drink so much?!"

Aaron nodded silently and Chas kissed his head.

"Roberts waiting outside, has been for hours now..."

"Roberts here?"

"Mhmm, he called the ambulance for you, how much do you remember?"

He thought about it for a couple of seconds and then shrugged. Fuck. He really didn't remember anything,

"Nothing except when Jackson-oh no..."

"Oh no what?"

Aaron covered his face with his hands and let out an annoyed scream.

"He knows! He knows about me being-he's gonna tell everyone!"

"Oi! Don't worry! It's not a bad thing if he does! Besides, you have a fated mate now so don't worry yourself too much about it eh?"

"I don't even know who my fated mate is! It's just a stupid concept anyways! It's stupid that i don't get to choose who it is!"

"Robert didn't get to choose either you know!"

"What?"

Chas looked away with a guilty look and then huffed when her son continued to stare at her for a while. She pointed at the door and sighed.

"Robert is your fated mate..."

"You're kidding..."

"No! He has the exact same mark as you! haven't you had any experiences with him when anything felt weird at all?"

Aaron shook his head. He didn't speak to Robert a lot if he was honest. The alpha loved to tease him in the mornings and liked to hang around him like a bad smell for some reason and-

oh. Well, there was that time when he presented and hie entire week of wishing Robert was there because his scent was the only thing to-oh...that counted didn't it?

"Can i see Robert then? So we can talk about this...this thing?"

She nodded and left the room to wave Robert in. When she saw her son mouth the word 'alone' she took the hint and left with everyones coffee order.

"Uhh...sorry for dragging you into all this then..."

"Drag? You didn't drag me into this so don't worry. You owe me a pair of jeans though, vomits gonna ruin them"

Aaron cringed at himself and then squeezed his eyes shut when a sudden headache started. He must've looked like an idiot, throwing up and passing out in front of loads of people. 

"Fuck, sorry...I-I dunno what happened...how much did i even drink?"

Robert scoffed.

"Too much. Your friend...whats his name? Adam? He was pretty worried about you, he got sent home though, you mum'll probably update him on everything and we still haven't heard anything from Jackson because obviously we've been here all night but i don't think anything bad w-"

"Rob, you don't need to ramble, it's all good ok? Well, except from your jeans..."

The alpha chuckled and Aaron thumbed over his mark on his arm.

"So we're really...you know?"

"Yeah. You probably won't remember this but i didn't wear anything to cover my neck at the party. Katie saw it and freaked out and gave me a couple of slaps along with her plastics"

"Plastics?"

"Mean girls reference"

Aaron shrugged and Robert rolled his eyes.

"Now that's just uneducated right there. First thing we're doing when you're out of here? Movie marathon, yeah?"

Aaron only nodded and looked up at the matching mark on Roberts neck, sudden realization dawning on him slowly.

"We're really gonna be stuck together aren't we?"

"We can try all we want but yeah, overall, we're most likely 'stuck' together. But if you want to try with someone else, we can try and work it out"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, i'm not gonna force you to be with me Aaron, you and Jackson can still try and fix it together right?"

Aaron shook his head. No way would he be able to be with Jackson after this. Jackson made it pretty clear that he didn't want to be with a liar and besides it wouldn't work out, not biologically.

"It's done with now, no need to go back..."

"Right"

"It's just, other Alphas will still be you know, the way they are at times and i'm not sure if i can even, fuck i dunno!"

Robert frowned. He was an Alpha and if Aaron was just going to be stereotypical about them...

"I mean you don't fit into any of those categories except the whole cheating part"

"Cheating?! I don't-! Right, the fling..."

"Right. Ok, so i possess one crappy alpha quality, doesn't mean ill do it if i'm with you"

Aaron scoffed at that.

"Yeah right"

"No i'm serious!"

"Oh really? So you're gonna show me new reformed Robert Sugden then?"

"As long as you show me your real self, then yeah"

Aaron smiled. Ok. fair enough. He could do this. He could try and see Robert for who he really is. But what the hell, who could it hurt? It was probably stupid to agree to this while laying in a hospital bed but he supposed this would be a chance to test their fated mates bond, right?

"Fine then, deal, no more cheating"

"Ok, then no more vomiting on my jeans"

"Deal"

**Author's Note:**

> This will NOT have a second part to it. This is completed and yes, that was a crappy ending but i wanted to post something at least?


End file.
